Back to the Future
by Dan O'Mega215
Summary: When Sonic is sent on a mission to rerieve 6 gems, he ends up in more trouble than he bargins for.


_**Back to the Future**_

_**By: Dan Klosterman**_

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or anything related to it, they belong to Sega and Archie Comics. So shut up and enjoy the story._**

Sonic was out in the Great Unknown searching for a cave that was supposed to posses something of value to Robotnik. Sonic accepted the mission with one request. That he went alone. Surprisingly no one argued with him that it was too dangerous, not even Sally. So now Sonic is out here looking for a stupid cave with an engraving on it of some type of precious jewel. Sonic was going through the swamp while something caught his eye. It was a head shaped cave with the entrance as it's mouth. Sonic figured that this was what he was looking for. He went through the cave and started to search every corridor, although the rocky terrene made it almost impossible to use his speed. After a while of walking it got so dark that Sonic couldn't see. He reached into his pack and took out his lighter. Sonic waved the lighter around to see where to go, then he found a convenient torch around and used that to light his way. Sonic took the corridor on the right and soon found he was at an area where there were markings all over the wall.

" This must be the place. " he thought to himself.

Sonic slowly moved the torch around, trying to see the engravings on the wall. They were all pictures and no words, so Sonic had to guess what they meant.

The pictures were aligned like this:

The cave, the room he was in now, a skeleton, the skeleton attacking a person, the person lying dead.

There was also another set of pictures that were similar but had some changes:

The skeleton was beaten, a pedestal was shown, and then the person was holding a jewel, and under that picture was a clock.

Sonic tried to understand what the pictures meant, but he just shrugged and turned around. Only to face a skeleton!

" Now I know what they meant! "

The skeleton raised his sword and swung hard, Sonic rolled out of the way and the skeleton's sword was jammed into the ground. Sonic kicked the skeleton in the back and then in the face. The skeleton lifted himself up and attacked again, but Sonic jumped over him and landed on his back. The weight of Sonic made the skeleton fall, Sonic took this to his advantage and pulled the skull off and the rest of the skeleton's body slumped to the ground, lifeless. Then as the pictures foretold, a pedestal rose from the ground to show 6 exquisite gems. On the pedestal was a picture of a clock and a gem. The picture looked like the one he saw on the wall. He took the stones and put them in his pack, and left.

Sonic got to the entrance only to be stopped by laser fire.

" What the ! "

Surrender organic life form, or we will open fire.

" Eggbots. "

Release the jewels and come quietly.

" This quiet enough for you ? "

Sonic ran past them and dodged their fire, he looked back to see the Eggbots getting farther and farther away from him. He turned to look where he was going, but not soon enough, he rammed into a post and fell on his back.

" Damn post! Where'd that come from ? "

He looked at the post that had only two words on it. Pointing to the left was the word PAST and on the right was FUTURE. Sonic tried to figure out what they meant but he didn't have time. The Eggbots were gaining fast and Sonic turned right and started to run. As soon as he did, the inside of his pack started to glow, but he didn't notice it. Soon he was going so fast that he didn't notice that he was making a dimensional rip in time, he kept going and stars were left in his wake and then all around Sonic the scenery changed very quickly. He stopped to notice this and saw that the Eggbots weren't behind him anymore.

" Where'd they go ? It's like they just disappeared. "

Sonic just shrugged it off. Satisfied that he lost them anyway. So he headed back to Knothole.

Sonic arrived in Knothole in no time flat.

" I'm back! "

No one answered.

" Hey guys? "

Still no answer. Sonic was wearing a look of worry now.

" What gives ? "

Sonic started to check every hut around the village but no one was there.

" Where is everybody ? " he yelled.

Someone heard him.

" Who iz zhare ? "

" Ant ? "

" Who are yue ? "

" It's me Ant! Sonic! "

" Impoziball! "

" Whada ya mean impossible ! "

" Sonic ? " came a female voice.

" Sal! At least you still remem... ber ! "

Sonic looked at Sally and realized that she looked older. Soon Sally was joined by Knuckles and Julie.

" Knux ! Shouldn't you be on your Island ? "

" What Island ? "

Sonic was now terrified and angry at the same time. He didn't know what was going on. Then Sonic heard another voice.

" Mom ? Where'd you go ? "

" I'm right here. " Sally answered.

Sonic was now more furious then he was just a few seconds ago.

" MOM ! Sal, how could you ! You... betrayed me! "

" Sonic, you don't understand I... "

Then Sally's Daughter came out and revealed herself.

" Who is that ? " she asked her Mother.

" That... " Sally answered " Is your long lost Father. "

Sonic jumped back.

" WHAT ! "

" Sonic, where have you been all these years ? " Sally asked.

Sonic looked puzzled and still frightened.

" Years ! "

" Yeah, you've been gone for ten years. Yet, it doesn't look like you've aged at all ! "

" Would someone explain to me why I'm now mad, terrified, confused and a Father ? "

" Sonic, what was the last thing you remember ? "

" Running from some of Robotnik's Eggbots. " he replied.

" Sonic, you were claimed dead ten years ago. "

" Huh ! "

" After that mission I sent you on to go find out what those jewels were that Robotnik wanted, you never came back. While in your absence, we were lost. We were losing Freedom Fighters every day. Some of them were killed, others Roboticized. Then Robotnik launched his Death Egg and destroyed Knuckles home, along with the Emeralds. Now it sits in the sky waiting to strike when the time is right. "

" What ? Who was killed ? "

" Rotor, Bookshire, Dr. Quack, the Chaotix, and the Wolf pack. Lupee, Bunnie, Tails and my Sister were Roboticized. Knuckles and Julie came here after the island was destroyed, but their Daughter was captured and Roboticized as well. "

" I... I don't remember any of this happening. "

" Come inside Sonic, the rest of you, patrol the village and watch out for robots. "

Sonic entered Sally's hut, and it seemed the same way he remembered it.

" So tell me, who really is the Father of your kid ? "

" What ? "

" Oh come on Sal, you can't be... "

Sonic looked into her eyes.

" Serious ? "

Then the girl sat on Sonic's lap.

" Name please ? "

" Princess Sarah Acorn-Hedgehog. At least that's what Mom's name is. "

Sonic looked at Sally.

" What's she talking about ? "

" After you disappeared, I made sure that I stayed true to you in any way I could so... I changed my

name. "

" What ever happened to your Dad and Elias ? "

" Dad was thrown back into the Zone of Silence while Elias was killed trying to protect me from some Swatbots. "

" What did you do while I was ' gone ' ? "

" I thought you were dead Sonic, so I went to Bleeding Heart Lake and mourned for you for the past ten years. I still remember the day you never came back. That was the day I found out that I was pregnant with Sarah. I planned on telling you as soon as you got back. But when you never did, I was heart broken. I cried for weeks, even at your funeral I was in my room still crying for your lose. I missed you a lot during those ten years. "

" Funny. To me, I've only been gone from Knothole two hours. "

Then Sonic remembered and opened his pack.

" Yeah, I forgot. On the last mission you sent me on, I found these six gems. "

He tossed one to Sally and she examined it carefully.

" Sonic... This is a Time Stone! "

" What ? "

" A Time Stone! These six gems when put together let you time travel! "

" So that's it! That's why I didn't remember a thing you told me. "

" What was the last thing you remembered ? Exactly ? "

" I was in this cave, attacked by a skeleton, which I beat, I took the Time Stones and left, but was chased by the Eggbots. Then I ran into this funny pole that said past and future on it. "

" That's it! As soon as you passed that pole, you warped! You must have warped into the future! "

" Yeah I must have. "

" Then here's what we have to do. We have to get you back to this post and let you return to your time. "

" Sounds simple enough. "

" There's just one problem. Robotnik's robots are all over, how are we going to get you to the post without any trouble ? "

" I dunno ? You were the thinker Sal. "

Sally laughed and looked down to see Sarah sleeping in her Father's arms.

" So how old is she ? When was she born. ? "

" She's nine. She was born on August 17. "

" Cool. How much did you tell her about me ? "

" Everything I could. She listened to all the things I had to say about you. She listened for hours. "

" What'd you tell her ? "

" That you were sweet, charming, and an all around nice guy. That you were very brave and daring, that you had a lot of bravado, and that you were a great love to me. She kinda liked the romance stuff I told her about you and me. "

" Did ya' tell her that her old man was a die hard lover ? "

" She enjoyed that the most. "

" ( Laugh ) I guess I can stay here for a while. "

" No you can't Sonic, you have to go back as soon as possible. Then none of this will have happened. "

Sonic laid Sarah on her bed and then sat by Sally.

" If none of this will happen, then what about Sarah ? "

" That will still take place Sonic. Remember, I told you that I found out when you left. The past version of me doesn't know that you already know about Sarah. "

Sonic then leaned over and kissed Sally.

" Thanks for telling me that I'm a Father. "

" I haven't been kissed ever since you were gone. That's been a long time. "

" You really haven't looked for another love ever since I was gone ? "

" Like I said Sonic, I was committed to only you. "

He kissed her again and this time with more passion. But Sally pulled back.

" What ? "

" We can't Sonic. You'd be alternating time if we did. "

" Huh ? "

" If we did, and I were to get pregnant again, the past version of me would feel the same changes as the time line reached this point, then she'd be pregnant without a reason. "

" I see your point. "

" As much as I would love to let out ten years of waiting for you, I'd have to decline. "

" Listen, it's almost night out. Mind if I stay here ? "

" We tore down your hut after you were presumed dead. You don't have anywhere to sleep. "

" Yes I do. "

" Where ? "

" Here Sal. " he said patting her bed.

" ( Laugh ) It's been a long time since I've had a man in my bed with me. "

" Well now you have your Husband to sleep with tonight. "

" That I would like. "

The two crawled in the bed, turned off the lights and held each other close.

" Goodnight Sal. "

" Goodnight my love. "

The next morning Sonic woke to see Sally beside him and looking as beautiful as she was the last time he saw her when she was young. Then he remembered Sarah, he looked at her bed and it was empty. Then Sonic looked all around to see that the room had been invaded last night. He was fully alert and woke Sally.

" Whu ? "

" Sal! Sarah's gone and the room's been trashed! "

" What ! "

She shot out of bed and checked around the village. Antoine, Knuckles and Julie were nowhere to be found. She returned to her hut.

" Robotnik must have found us! He took everyone! "

" Why not us ? "

" I don't know ? "

" Relax Sal. Everything's gonna be all right... as long as we have AAAAHHHHHHH!"

" What ! "

" My pack! It's gone too! He's got the Time Stones! "

" Sonic, if he activates them and goes into the past he'll kill everyone from your time! He'll tell the past Robotnik that you're stuck here and give the location of Knothole to him! We have to get to Robotropolis! "

" Come on! "

Sally grabbed hold of Sonic and they headed towards Robotropolis. In minutes they were at the city's border.

" So what's new about this place ? " Sonic asked.

" More buildings, Artificial Intelligent Swatbots that have a cloaking device, and Robotnik is fatter then he was ten years ago, and twice as deadly! "

" Alright. Hang on. "

Sonic went to the control center where Robotnik was sitting in his chair looking at the monitors.

" Dr. Robotnik! "

" What is it Snively ? "

" It's the Princess! She's with a blue furred animal that can run really fast! "

Sonic and Sally freed their friends and headed up to the main room.

" Run fast ? Blue ? No... it can't be! "

" IT CAN ROBUTTNIK! "

" SONIC! "

" Man, you are uglier then I remember! "

" But you're dead! You don't look as you've even aged! "

" I'm the Sonic from ten years ago Ivo! And I've got a lot of kickin' your butt to make up for those years I missed! "

" Guards! Stop them! "

Sonic sliced all the Swatbots in half and came up to Robotnik.

" Not one step further or you can say goodbye to the Time Stones and her! "

Metal Sonic brought out Sarah.

Robotnik laughed as Sonic and Sally panicked in fear. They didn't want to do anything that could risk Sarah's life. So they backed down.

" I have the Time Stones and your Daughter Sally! And I plan to go back and kill all of you even before you had a chance to rebel against me. "

Sonic was furious.

" Robotnik, If you hurt my Daughter in any way I will personally make it a vow to hunt you down through time itself and kill you! "

" Well well. Looks like I have a weakness that I can exploit on you Hedgehog. Kill her! "

Sonic ran towards his Metal counter-part and rammed him with all the force he could knocking him down. Sarah was dropped and scrambled towards Sally for protection. Knuckles and Julie attacked Robotnik while Antoine went for Snively, as Sally protected her child.

It was a four-on-three free for all that anyone could have enjoyed. Sonic pinned his robot duplicate in the corner and pounded on him. Knuckles was on top of Robotnik pulling his mustache while Julie was knocking his teeth out, and Antoine was yanking Snively's nose making him cry out before Antoine would kick him in the rear end. Snively was thrown up against a computer panel and he hit a button that injected enough endorphins into the Time Stones that they started to glow.

" He's activated the Time Stones! "

Antoine went over to the controls while holding Snively by his collar.

" He's taking us back through time! The year 3220! "

Sally realized what year that was.

" Before Sonic and I were born. " was what she managed in a whisper.

The Time Stones glowed brighter and started to circle each other. And then, time stopped. Everyone was froze into position while one by one they disappeared.

Year: 3220

Destination: Castle Acorn

The four groups of fighters landed in Castle Acorn and fell flat on their backs. Sally and Sarah where the first to get up.

" Who are you ! How dare you intrude in this place! "

" DAD! Give it a rest will ya ! "

" Dad ! I don't even... "

" Princess Sally Alicia of the Royal House of Acorn. I was supposed to be born tomorrow! "

" Hi Grandfather. "

" Who are you ? "

" Princess Sarah Acorn-Hedgehog. "

" Why do you have two last names ? "

" Hedgehog is my Dad's last name. "

" And who is... "

" Right there. " she said pointing to the lifeless Sonic on the floor.

" Whu... What happened ? Did someone get the license plate of that truck ? "

" Are you alright ? "

" Yeah Hon, I'm alright. How's Sarah ? "

" Thanks for rescuing me Dad! " she said hugging him.

" Any time. "

Soon Knuckles and Julie woke up as well. Shortly after, Metal Sonic and Snively were conscious too. Then last, but not least, Robotnik woke up.

" Whu... Where am I ? "

" Give it up Ivo! We've got you surrounded! "

" Nice try rodent, but I have one other trick up my sleeve. "

Robotnik jetted out of there along with Snively and Metal Sonic.

" Oh great! They got away! "

" But they left the Time Stones. " Sally answered.

" Great! "

After everything was cleared up, and everything settled down.

" Alright, who are you people ? "

" I already told you who I was, I'm your Daughter that is supposed to be born tomorrow. "

" I also told you who I am Grandfather, I'm the Daughter of your Daughter to be. "

" The name's Sonic the Hedgehog. "

" Ah, the one who Sarah's last name is. "

" Yeah, she's my Daughter. I'm the Son of Jules and Patricia Hedgehog. My Uncle's name is Charles. "

" Sir Charles ? The Minister of Science here ? "

" That would be him. "

" My name's Knuckles, Son of Locke Echidna, Guardian of the Floating Island. "

" And I'm Julie-Su. His Girlfriend and second Guardian of the Floating Island. "

" And what is your reason for being here ? "

" Well it's kinda' a long story Dad; A man named Julian, of the House of Ivo, is going to betray you and take over the Kingdom. When he did, some of the kids escaped from the city during his coup, and formed a band of Freedom Fighters to oppose him. Sonic here is from the year 3238, while the rest of us are from the year 3248. A ten year difference. Sonic was sent out on a mission to find these... the Time Stones, and was sent ten years ahead of his time and teamed up with us to fight Robotnik where he used the Time Stones again to send us here so he could prevent Sonic and I from ever being born. So that means that Mom and Patricia are in grave danger. You have to warn them, then kill Julian. "

" Order all guards to find Julian while I and these people find Patricia and my Wife. "

" Sonic, You go with Knuckles to find your Mom. I'll take Julie and Sarah to find mine. "

" Right. "

It was a shame that Robotnik found them both first in the same place. He was hiding behind the bushes waiting for the ladies to turn their backs.

Sonic and Knuckles were heading for his house and saw Robotnik about to spring.

" STOP RIGHT THERE FLABIO! "

" What ? SONIC! Curse you! "

Robotnik went up behind Patricia and grabbed her in a death-like grip. King Acorn ordered his Wife to get behind him.

Soon Sally, Julie and Sarah made their way to Sonic's house as well.

" Let my Mom go Ivo! "

" Why should I ? If I kill her, you'll never be born! "

Sonic realized that he was right all along.

Unknown to Robotnik, Jules was sneaking up on him.

" Now rodent, prepare to AARRRHHH! "

Jules grabbed Robotnik causing him to release Patricia.

" My Mom's in the clear. GET HIM! "

The seven of them joined in and attacked Robotnik while the guards kept Snively at bay along with Metal Sonic.

Robotnik grabbed Jules and threw him into the on coming seven. He revealed a small laser in his arm and pointed it at Patricia.

" So now it ends! "

Sonic leapt into the air and intercepted the blast and fell to the ground, his body charcoaled from it. Sally ran up to Sonic comforting him and making sure that he was okay. While King Acorn and the rest of them piled onto Robotnik, pummeling him into submission.

After Robotnik was knocked out, they took him back to the Castle along with Snively and Metal Sonic. There, Julian was brought before them and saw himself as he was going to be.

" Julian, I hear by sentence you to death immediately. "

" Sire, if I may. "

Sonic took a laser rifle and pointed it a Julian's head.

" Who in blazes are you ? "

" The last person you're ever gonna see. "

Then Sonic shot Julian in the head and he died instantly. Then Robotnik started to de-materialize and so did Metal Sonic. Snively was shot also and he was killed instantly as well, then the future Snively vanished too.

Sonic dropped the rifle and walked over to Sally and Sarah.

" It's over. None of this will happen. "

" Thank you Sonic. " she replied giving him a kiss.

" Okay, someone want to explain to me why my Daughter is kissing that Hedgehog ? "

" Well Sire, I'd love to explain. " Sonic answered.

" Go on. "

" Your Daughter and I had fallen for each other a long time ago according to us. We became closer to each other as the years went by while we were fighting the war against Robotnik. The day of my disappearance in my time line, was the exact same day that Sally found out about our Daughter. When I would have returned, she would have told me about it, and then we would have probably gotten married, which we did in a way. "

" What do you mean ? "

" Well Dad, after Sonic disappeared, I wanted to remember him the best way that I could. So I changed my name to that of if we were married, then I had Sarah, and ten years later, in my time line where I come from, returns as the Sonic that disappeared ten years ago. "

" I see, and now I am to make sure that the versions of you here are to be betrothed? "

" Yeah Dad, make sure that it happens. "

Then Sally looked at her Mother for the first real time in her life.

" I can't believe I'm seeing you right now. The Mother I never knew. "

" Why ? Wasn't I around during your time ? "

" You... died... shortly after you had me tomorrow. I hate to tell you this but it is what happens, nothing can prevent this either. In a way, it's either you or me. And I ended up the one staying. "

" What ! "

" How can this be ! "

" I don't know for sure, it just happened, nothing that the Doctor's tried worked. "

Sally came over and hugged her parents and then joined the rest of the group.

" It's time to go guys. " Knuckles informed them.

" Ready when you are Knuckles. "

The Time Stones were activated again and the group disappeared.

Year: 3238

Destination: Knothole

Sally was frantically looking for Sonic when a blue sparkle lit up the village and grew with radiance. Then Sonic, Sally, and Sarah came out.

" Well now that you've brought Knuckles and Julie back, and then come here, I... guess this is goodbye for now. "

" Thank you for everything Sonic. Thank you for saving us one last time. "

" You're welcome. " he answered giving her a kiss.

Sonic then bent down to Sarah's level.

" Well kid, I guess this is goodbye for a little while. "

Sarah hugged her father tightly, almost not wanting to let go.

" I'll see ya' around kid. "

" Bye Dad. "

He looked up at Sally.

" You're gonna take the Time Stones and put them somewhere safe right ? "

" Wrong. After we get back, I'm going to destroy the Time Stones so they can't be used again. "

" That's even a better idea than mine. You really are the smart one Sal. "

" Sonic ? "

Sonic turned to see the younger Sally.

" Who's the kid ? "

" ( Laugh ) The kid is who you have inside of you right now that you were going to tell me about. "

" But how did you find out already ? "

Then the older Sally looked at the younger, now confused Sally.

" Hi Sally. "

" What is this ! " she demanded.

" This is the older version of you ten years from now. "

" What ! "

" I'll explain later Sal. "

He then turned back to the Sally that was heading for the portal.

" Bye Sal. Bye Sarah. "

" Bye Dad. "

" Goodbye Sonic. I'll see you soon. "

Then the portal closed.

" You can count on it. " he answered.

He turned to Sally and put his arm around her and gave her a kiss.

" I missed you. "

" You've only been gone for two hours! "

" It seems a lot longer then that. "

" So you know that I'm... "

" Yeah. I can't wait to see Sarah again. I love you Sal. "

" Love you too. "

**_The End_**

**_Send reviews in if you want to, they would be much appreciated._**


End file.
